Hero's Village
Complete maze to get the Swordsman gumball. Hidden Gumball How to get Zorro: # Get Zorro's Mask from Zorro's Corpse # Zorro's Mask reached the max level (By killing Bandits) # Find Zorro at boss stage in 60/F or above Repeat the process for 20 Fragments. Tricks: * You can use Zorro Gumball to start with Zorro's Mask * With Farplane's Lantern, you can get Zorro's Soul that will double the upgrade rate * Let tents spawn as many enemies as you can handle before entering or torching, especially at low levels where they are easy to defeat. Enemies Usual Enemies To see more title or gumball-specific monster information, look at Hero's Village/Specific. Boss (Scoundrel Leader) Skills: *'Rascal's Halo': Physical Resistance+ X%, Magic Resistance +X% (See table above) *'Explosive Shot': Launches an attack once every 3 rounds to deal normal damage on the enemy and additionally bring burning effect. (Loses X HP each round, X = Attack of the Boss at the time of the Explosive Shot, lasting for 3 rounds). *'Bully': Physical Resistance and Magic Resistance will be decreased by 20% when a companion is killed. Boss Minions Two Tents appear on each Boss floor, and spawn the usual maze enemies every other turn, starting from the second turn. The Tents can be destroyed using a Torch, but it is advised to let some enemies out to kill and reduce the Boss' Resistances. Allies There are two possible allies in this maze. Stages Village in Ruins: Floors 10 (Difficulty 3) - 1 vigor Statue of Sword and Fire: Floors 15 (Difficulty 3) - 1 vigor Rescue! Hero's Heart!: Floors 20 (Difficulty 4) - 1 vigor Special Items & Maze Mechanics The Third Arm: Enemies killed with The Third Arm sometimes drop items: *Low Quality Cigarette *Low Quality Liquor *Glass Eye *Ratty Money Bag *Blood-stained Arrest Warrant *Flick Knife *Bandit's Gloves *Bandit's Jacket *Bandit's Belt The arm upgrades when you have cleared a set amount of tents. Boss floor tents do not count. In practice, half of the "cleared tents" or more will come from the wooden desk rewards inside some of the tents that add an extra 10 "cleared tents" each. Zorro's Mask: Found on Zorro's Corpse, this item upgrades when you kill a set amount of bandits. You need it fully upgraded to get Zorro or his fragments (see Hidden Gumball) Maze Occurrences Various Vagrant's Tent '''right|70px - Spawns an enemy every 5 rounds for a maximum of 10 extra enemies per tent. Click on it to enter a cave and find enemies inside as well as one reward: The first time its an Storage Chest with The Third Arm (Wich will count that very tent as the first "cleared tent" for the upgrade propose), the next ones will be one of the following: *Wooden Desk (Book) - upgrade The Third Arm (equivalent to clearing about 10 tents) or get Bandit's Diary *Wooden Desk (Crystal Ball) - Touch to get a stat boost of Attack +3 or Power +3 *Poker Table - Gamble with your EP before killing the enemies. Get Old Poker. *Storage Chest - get Cross, Old Bronze Mirror, Holy Cup, Strange Statue, or Music Box *Tied Boar - BBQ for Roasted Meat or release and it will join you (drops meat anyway when it dies) *Iron Wok - stat increase *Bandit's Soup - Attack or Power increase, take a small amount of damage. *Fairy's Steel Cage - get rewards immediately by releasing, or let her go and she'll come back to give you rewards multiple times later * Old anvil: Upgrade an item from a Melee Suit or Mage Suit. '''Notes: -right|70px Torches found in maze can be thrown to burn the tent. All of the enemies in the tent will turn into corpses (amount of corpses depends on the original spawn in the tent). You can still find the items mentioned above, however, you cannot gamble and the Tied Boar directly becomes Roasted Meat. It's a nice way to deal with the tent, but it doesn't count for Zorro's Mask. If you have Farplane's Lantern, the corpses inside will also give many souls including Complete Scoundrel's Soul for free Blade of Ruin casts. Unlike before being burned, you can enter without needing to reach it. - Clearing by killing all enemys in a tent or burning it its necessary for clearing the floor and gain EP. - If tent summons a Musketeer, he wont guarnd nearby slates. Other enemys will. - You can enter the tent to see the enemys and the reward and then leave. The tent wont disapear. Earth-made Trap right|70px Click on it to use it: * Shoots in four directions and damages visible enemies along its path Note: Kills by the trap are properly credited to your Gumball so any skill or item requiring that *you* kill enemies will work with kills by the trap. Burning Bonfire right|70px * Gives 1-2 Torches Rubbish Dump ' right|70px * Inflicts ''Poison effect. Drops Military Shovel on first use, otherwise gives coins or EP. 'Strange Floor ' right|70px * Dig up using the Military Shovel. Gives coins, gem (limited), and other items. '''Hidden Box right|70px - Password from Bandit's Diary: 165324. Gives coins Old Steel Safe '- The code for the safe is the address in the safe's description. Once Only *Artisan's Statue - You can build "'Artisan's Statue" after you leave the maze *Camping Tent - You can build new device in Alchemist Workshop after leaving the maze: Field Survival Kit *Retention Tank - You can build "Cooling Device" after you leave the maze. *Champion's Heart - Combine Champion's Heart with the World Tree to unlock the "Training Room" after you leave the maze. Corpses Out-of-Maze Loot Get these items in the maze and carry them away: * Fragments for Armor of Legendary Hunter, Flag of Sword Sage, Necklace of Legendary Mage * Star Scrap (boss loot) * Rank3 Ingredients as boss loot ( Evil Pumpkin, Fantasy Fruit, Elf's Dust, Crystal Egg) * Fairy Spring (high chance) * Magic Iron and Crystal and rarely a gem from the Strange Floors * Gumball Pot (boss loot) * And all the usual (Fruit of World Tree, main and hidden Gumball fragments, coins, whatever you can get with your Compass, whatever you can get from your gumballs exclusive skills, Rare Enemies and Divine Dragon Wishes ...) For raid results, see Bandit's Raid#Result Table Title specific loots For items available here through the God of Thieves title, see here. For souls available here using the Farplane's Bow and Farplane Arrow, see here. Tips * You get The Third Arm and Zorro's Mask so don't take treasure and head artifact into the maze. *The Old Anvil is a relatively rare occurrence inside the tents but it is enough to greatly increase the chance of obtaining some sets. You can, for instance, increase the chance of completing the Dragon Scale Suit by buying and keeping pieces of the Shadow Suit or even Order Suit when you don't already have the corresponding pieces in the Dragon Scale Suit in the hope that you might later upgrade those pieces. Quest/DP External links * Video Walkthrough (easy and safe, beginner friendly + tips) * Speedrun Video + Zorro Category:Mazes